Typically, machines such as locomotives include one or more windshields disposed in a cabin to facilitate viewing of tracks and other surroundings of the locomotive. In some cases, an unattended locomotive may include a monitoring device such as a camera disposed in the cabin. The camera may provide data related to the surroundings of the locomotive such as tracks etc. as seen through the windshields. In some cases due to various environment or operational conditions, moisture or fog may be present on one or more of the windshields. Presence of moisture, fog or other particulate matter may affect the visibility through the windshields for the operator and/or the camera.
Conventionally, the machines may include windshield wipers or other cleaning devices to improve visibility through the windshield. These devices are typically activated after a certain time interval or by an operator. However, manual activation of these devices may not be possible in case of unattended locomotives. Further, these methods may not be efficient and accurate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,445 describes a wiping system for use on a vehicle window. The wiping system includes a window wiper assembly positioned proximate the window, a first sensor for detecting the presence of moisture on the window and a second sensor for detecting if the vehicle has been remotely started. A controller is coupled to the wiper assembly and to the first and second sensors and enables the wiper assembly when the vehicle has been remotely started and moisture is present on the window. The wiping system also comprises a third sensor for detecting the presence of moisture on the window, a fourth sensor for detecting vehicle shut-down, and a fifth sensor for sensing the temperature of the window. The controller is coupled to each of the third, fourth, and fifth sensors and enables the wiper assembly when the vehicle has been shut-down for less than a predetermined period of time, the temperature of the window exceeds a temperature threshold, and moisture is detected on the window.